Terribly Perfect
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Rose Weasley is Terribly Perfect. If you saw her you would think she was a beautiful, innocent 5th year, if you talked to her you would think she was that terrible, icy Little Miss Popular. Scorpius Malfoy is her enemy, all Rose does is irritate him. But
1. Chapter 1

I am Rose Weasley.

I am going into my 5th year at Hogwarts.

I am in Gryffindor.

My brother and my ex-favourite cousin (Albus) are in slytherin.

My enemy (Malfoy) is Albus's best friend and Hugo's, well Hugo calls him "the older brother I never had"

My whole family except for me and my favourite cousins (Fred and James) love Malfoy to bits.

My ex-best friend, Christy Longans, hates me because she thinks i'm a fake.

I am failing nearly all my subjects and everyone refers to me as "the pretty but dumb one."

My new best friend (Oliver Jackson) sent me an owl asking me to be his girlfriend.

All I have left is my best girlfriend Lulu Lockhart, her mother is Lavender Brown.

My parents are so famous reporters try to follow me everywhere, including Hogwarts and weirdly; the toilet.

Fun life right?

NOT!

"Rosie, hurry up!" mum called.

"Coming," I shouted, running down the stairs.

Mum was standing at the door with Hugo and dad.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are taking us to the station," Hugo grinned.

"Fabulous, because I LOVE talking to the traitor," I muttered.

"ROSE WEASLEY, Albus is a charming boy, don't let me hear you say anything like that again!" mum screamed.

The door bell rang "DING DONG"

Mum opened it to reveal Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily and HIM!

"What is he doing here?" I moaned.

"Rose, be nice to Scorpios, he is part of the family," mum smiled at HIM kindly.

"Fine, hi Scorpy, I honestly don't care that your father was a death eater, your great aunt killed my uncle and tortured my mother and I most definitely do not care your grandfather tried to kill my aunt and my mother, welcome to the family," I grinned, with each word HIS face got redder and redder.

"ROSE!" mother shrieked.

"Don't listen to her Scorpius, your family never did any of those," dad smiled at HIM.

"I can't believe you just welcome him with open arms, you love HIM more than me, I am going to Lulu's house," I tossed my hair and walked over to the fireplace.

Before anyone could stop me, I flueed to Lulu's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, your here!" Lulu squeaked.

"Yeah, surprise," I grinned, Lulu frowned at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Um yeah," she looked at her feet.

"Lulu, are you coming? My toes need a second coat," a familiar voice called.

It was Christy Longans.

"You invited Christy round and not me?" I demanded.

IS EVERYONE I TRUST BFF'S WITH MY ENEMIES?

I decided to floo to kings cross station.

Sure I was an hour early and the platform was empty but where else should I go?

My life is so boring.

I sat down and looked through my bag until I found my empty notebook Albus had gave me for Christmas.

I wrote down every detail of my life and closed the book.

It flew open and my writing had disappeared.

HELLO ROSE WEASLEY, I AM TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE appeared.

Wait!

That is Lord Voldemort.

I thought he was destroyed.

Mother told me aunt Ginny was enchanted to kill people for him through a book in her 1st year.

I screamed.

It echoed around the platform.

Albus's pov

I honestly do not know why Rose hates Scorp and I so much.

Sure we are Slytherin's and prank her but it is still unfair.

I think she is jealous of Scorp because the family love him as much as her.

We are walking towards the station.

When we arrived we were 45 minutes early.

We ran through the wall.

Rose was on the floor, screaming her head of.

"ROSE!" James shouted, running towards her.

She was pointing at the book I gave her for Christmas.

The one I cursed so it would seem like a horcrux.

Whoops.

"Rose it is okay, it's just a prank," I laughed.

James turned and glared at me.

"A prank?" he said venomously.

"Yeah, she should of opened it by now," Scorpius piped in.

"Why don't you two death eaters go and cry on Voldemort's grave and leave us alone," Rose sneered.

Scorpius slapped her, hard.

She had a bright pink cheek.

James jumped up and punched Scorp.

"Don't fight," I begged.

Rose rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Thanks for the wonderful Christmas present, you two better watch your backs," Rose sneered, turning to walk away when Lily grabbed her sleeve.

It is Lily and Hugo's first year.

"What?" Rose asked Lily rudely.

"Aren't you going to sit with us on the train?" Lily asked, sadly.

"Yes, as long as THEY don't sit with us," Rose said sweetly.

"But they have to sit with us!" Hugo gasped.

"We sit with you every year, Rose," Scorp rolled his eyes.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Scorp.

"Well it is either they sit with you or I do," she said.

"Rose we can't stop them sitting with us, dad will kill us," James said.

"Then I will seed you at the feast, I cannot spend another minute looking at you two," She flipped her hair and started walking down to the end of the station.

At this point loads of other people had bustled in.

Rose's POV

Who should I sit with.

Maybe I should just tell Oliver I would love to be his girlfriend, we could do all that fun couple stuff.

But the press would do a giant report on it.

Just as I was thinking I walked straight into someone.

I looked up to see Christy's boyfriend Alex Candece.

"Sorry," I said, he was kind of cute.

"No it's fine, do you want to come and sit with me and Christy?" he asked.

That would be awkward.

"No thanks," I smiled.

"Oh, I get it, the famous Rose Weasley has better people to sit with than two normal people," he said bitterly.

"Hey, your girlfriend is the snobby one, she refused to sit with Oliver as his parents are nobody's" I snapped.

He looked surprised.

"Oh Alliepoo!" a high pitched voice screamed.

I turned to see Christy running towards us.

"Rose, what do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I was just going, bye Alliepoo, I teased.

I then flounced away to find Oliver


End file.
